lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Perf Pool Party/Transcript
(Extended Opening Theme) --In the Dreamhouse Foyer-- Barbie: Guys! Guys! It's on its way! It's on its way! Skipper: What is it, Barbie? My copy of Teen-X Magazine? Stacie: *gasps* My Little-Miss-Stuntman Starter Kit? Chelsea: My unicorn plushie of the month selection? Barbie: Even better! The new... Pool Slide arrives today! Woohoo! Finally, something to give the Dreamhouse a little flair! Skipper: You know you're the only person in the world with an indoor dolphin aquarium, right? --Camera pans over to Flippy, Splashy and Jumpy playing cards in the aquarium-- Barbie: We should kick of the summer with a perf pool party. Chelsea: Can we help, Barbie? Can we, can we? Barbie: I wouldn't have it any other way. Stacie: Don't worry, Barbie, I know how to put a party together. --Puts on earpiece-- It's gonna be one slammin' splash fest! Barbie: Oh! You're all the best. Oh! I better get on the invites! Stacie: All right troops, let's divvy up assignments. Uh, Skipper, you're on decorating duty. Skipper: Nice try, pipsquirt. I'm gonna entrance the guests with my mad DJ skills. Stacie: Chelsea, you're on decorating duty! Chelsea: I don't think so. I'm gonna whip up some of my signature mini-munchables! --Stacie frowns, then looks around and spots the dolphins, who swim away.-- Stacie: Hmm. Looks like I'm on decorating duty. --Cuts to Midge walking through the Mall. Her phone rings, and she picks it up-- Midge: Pool party! Well, I was going to attend the Malibu poetry slam... You know what? Eugene and Ingrid will just have to do without me! And my triple-bean casserole! --Cuts to Ken staring intensely at his phone, which vibrates suddenly.-- Ken: Yes! Pool party Ken is ready for action! --Cuts to Raquelle by her pool. She begins to spray-tan herself when her phone vibrates.-- Raquelle: Pool party at Barbie's, huh? I've got better things to do. --Raquelle is now on her confessional couch-- Raquelle: I really don't. But last year, Barbie ruined my pool party by stealing my spotlight so there's no way I'm attending hers. You know what? I will go. We'll see how she likes it when she gets a taste of her own medicine. VENGEANCE! --Raquelle runs off camera-- --Shows Nikki at the mall, when her phone rings-- Nikki: Cool, a pool party, huh? I'll entrance the guests with my mad DJ skills. Teresa: And I'll entrance through the gate. Woo! --Shows Ryan doing grins into his mirror by his pool-- Ryan: Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-- --He's cut off by his phone buzzing-- Ryan: All right! --Ryan on his confessional couch-- Ryan: I've been working on my six-pack all winter long, and there's nothing girls like better than watching guys show off at the pool! --Shows Barbie over by her pool, looking around-- Barbie: Stacie, everyone's on their way! I thought you were gonna decorate? Stacie: Hmm. I thought Tawny was on that. --Shows Tawny on confessional couch-- Tawny: Me? Decorate? With these? The polish hasn't dried yet! --Goes back to Stacie and Barbie-- Stacie: You can't find good help these days! --She flips up the head of a poodle statue and presses a button. The pool decorates itself-- Nikki: Hey Barbie! Barbie: Just in time! --Various guests chatter as they enter. The screen then switches to show the various guests all talking to each other, and shows Raquelle hiding in bushes outside the gate with binoculars-- Raquelle: Excellent. Now for a fashionably late yet unforgettable entrance. --Shows Ken walking around with his flamingo inner-tube, when he walks past Ryan-- Ken: Forget your bikini? Ryan: Oh yeah nice ducky! --Ken takes off the inner-tube-- Ken: Why thank you! --Teresa is shown sucking on an inflatable beach ball-- Nikki: You're blowing into the tube, right, Teresa? Teresa: Oh, right! *giggles* Which one is that again? --Nikki facepalms-- Barbie: Hey everybody! We've got food, music, and fun on the agenda! But what I'm really dying to show you is this! --The camera pans over to Raquelle on a couch held up by six men riding into the pool area-- Raquelle: Hey everybody, get a load of me! --You can hear people gasping at the pool slide-- Raquelle: What? --The camera zooms in on the pool slide-- Raquelle: Everybody? Uh, me? Barbie: Isn't it amaze? Now no shoving or pushing. --Ken climbs up the ladder for the slide-- Ken: Watch me, Barbie! Watch me! Whooooo... pee. --Ken goes down the slide, only to get stuck at the end of it-- Ryan: GERONIMO! --Ryan gets stuck behind Ken-- Teresa: COWABUNGA! --Teresa gets stuck behind Ryan and Ken-- Summer: Yeehaw! --Summer gets stuck behind all three of them. Some other background clones get stuck behind them as well. Barbie: Oh no, the first party of the summer can't be a flop, it just can't! Raquelle: Oh no Barbie, what a shame, what a shame. Ken: Never fear! I'll retro-fit this baby into a slammin' slippery slide that every doll can enjoy. Barbie: Thanks Ken! Okay everyone, lets crank up the tunes! I'll go check on the food. --Skipper and Nikki both reach for the DJ stand-- Nikki: Hey. Skipper: Sup. Nikki: Oh, were you, going to-- Skipper: I was just going to-- Nikki: Its just that I-- Skipper: Ohh. Cuz I was gonna-- Nikki: Lemme just-- --Skipper grabs Nikki to stop her from pressing the button-- Skipper: I'm the better DJ Nikki: You what? Skipper: Shove over! --Skipper slams the button and music starts playing. Everyone starts dancing to the tunes-- Barbie: Stacie? Stacie: What's up big sis? Barbie: 'Til Ken gets the slide ready, we'll need to keep our guests busy. What's the status on those treat-tastic yummables? Stacie: I'm on it! Barbie: Thanks Stace. --Stacie talks to Chelsea on the headset-- Stacie: Stacie to Chelsea, what's the status on those snackables? --In the Dreamhouse Kitchen-- Chelsea: I'm pushing the oven as fast as I can! She can't take much more of this! I need more time! --Sees Barbie going over to Midge, who's testing out the water-- Barbie: Midge! The water's perfect for a swim, why don't you hop in? Midge: *snorts* Perfect? We'll see about that. I brought my own PH testing kit to ensure the chlorine balance is acceptable for my complicated skin condition. Raquelle: Whoa, this girl knows how to party. --Camera pans over to Ryan-- Ryan: Time for operation Bedazzle Barbie! Hey Barbie, get a load of this! --Ryan jumps of the diving board, does a 180 in the air, and faceplants on the water.-- --Chelsea is takes out a bunch of hot dogs and cupcakes, and then starts to eat one of each-- --Over at the pool-- Raquelle: Baaarbie! Barbie: Hi Raquelle! What can I get for you? Raquelle: If I'm gonna stick around this lame-athon, I'm gonna need a few things. Barbie: Of course, Raquelle. Whatever you need! Raquelle: First of all, I'd love a table, preferably one with a southern exposure. --Barbie puts up an umbrella on a table-- Raquelle: It'll have to do. Now, what do I have to do about getting a menu? Uh, Barbie? Ugh! This is supposed to be at a ninety-five degree angle! --Raquelle starts to fiddle with the umbrella and causes it to collapse on herself, causing her to scream-- --Ryan is seen walking on the diving board again-- Ryan: Hmm. I'm sure I had it right. Jump, arc, twist, plunge. Got it! Hey Barbie, get a load of this! Again! --Ryan repeats the same dive as before, along with saying each part, but falls face-up onto the water-- Ryan: Plunge? --Barbie looks around and spots Ken working-- Barbie: Ken! You've been up there for hours! --A girder falls right next to Barbie-- Barbie: Can I get you some iced tea? --A giant hammer falls behind Barbie-- Barbie: Lemonade? Hispacho? --A bunch of boards falls behind Barbie and onto a background clone-- Ken: Thanks babe, but I'm fine! --Ken is now on his confessional couch-- Ken: To be honest, I was quite thirsty. But I wasn't gonna let a mild case of dehydration and sun fever get the best of me! So parched... --Raquelle hops over with her foot in the umbrella, then kicking it off into Ryan-- Raquelle: Ken! I'm having trouble getting lotion on my back, be a dear and get it for me? Ken: Sorry Raquelle, I'm a little busy up here. Whoops! Raquelle: What was that Ken? Sounded like you said "oops". --A wrench falls onto Raquelle, knocking her out-- --Skipper presses a button over at the DJ booth, causing some music to play. She starts rocking out. Teresa is seen dancing on the dance floor-- Nikki: Is that all ya got? Skipper: Think you can do better? --Nikki slams a button, causing different music to play. Teresa starts dancing differently to the new music-- Skipper: Ugh, what is this? Oldies night? --Skipper slams her button again, and Teresa changes her dancing back. Nikki boots Skipper out of the way and pushes her button again, causing Teresa to dance differently again.-- Skipper: Get your fist out of my face! Stop it! Give it! --They start having a complete button war, causing Teresa's dancing to get more and more confused, before the buttons break, and Teresa faints. Teresa dizzly walks over to Barbie-- Teresa: Barbie, I'm famished, and extremely dizzy. Got anything to nosh? Barbie: Coming right up! --Barbie looks around for Stacie-- Barbie: Stacie! Stacie: Everything cool? Barbie: Where are we with the food? --Glass breaking can be heard-- Barbie: Uh, Midge, are you sure we should have test tubes by the pool? --Barbie walks off, and Stacie calls Chelsea on her headset-- Stacie: Stacie for Chelsea. Chelsea: Chelsea here. Stacie: Whats the four-one-one on those munchables? --Chelsea and the pets are shown to have eaten all food-- Chelsea: We have a bit of a setback. Stacie: What do you mean setback? We need hot dogs, stat! Chelsea: Uh *makes kkk noise*, you're uh *makes kkk noise*, breaking up! --Stacie runs over and grabs Barbie by the arm-- Stacie: Unexpected hiccup. I think we need to call in some emergency pizzas, stat. Raquelle: *coughs* Flop. Teresa: Is anyone else hungry? --Various other background clones are heard complaining about the lack of food-- Barbie: I got it! --Barbie reaches over and pushes a button hidden in the head of a poodle statue. A barbecue pops up, which Barbie cooks hamburgers in-- Barbie: Burgers are ready! --Raquelle gets trampled by a horde of background clones, and the hamburgers are devoured-- Ken: Well that's it! I think I finished it. --Ken is now on his confessional couch-- Ken: Actually, I finished it an hour ago. But, I snagged my bathing suit. But I wasn't about to let a little thing like a rusty nail or tetnus get the best of me! --Stacie appears in the background holding a needle-- --A gigantic slide is shown going into the pool. Everyone is heard oohing and ahing at it-- Barbie: Oh, Ken, you really outdid yourself this time! It looks amaze! Midge: *snorts* And in violation of numerous building codes and zoning laws. Ken: I'd better take the first run. Its the gentlemanly thing to do. --Ryan stops Ken-- Ryan Nice try, Kenny boy. If there's anyone that's gonna break in this slide, its gonna be me. --Ryan starts climbing up the ladder-- Ken: Be careful on the last turn! You might pick up a bit too much velocity if you don't cross your ankles. Teresa: Ryan! Be sure not to look down. Or is it up? No, no, its down, its down! --Ryan arrives at the top of slide and looks down-- Ryan: Hmm, much higher than I thought. Barbie: You can do it Ryan! --Ryan pushes himself starts pushing himself through the slide and starts screaming as he goes through the slide. He flies out and off into the distance. A twinkle is seen in the sky where he was last seen.-- --It is now sunset and most of the guests are leaving, and you can hear various chatter as they go out the gate-- Barbie: I can't believe it! Barely had enough food. --Chelsea, Taffy, and Tawny are seen snoozing in the kitchen-- Barbie: And the tunes were... unique! Nikki: Great time, Barbie! Your sister is a royal pain. Skipper: You are. Barbie: The slide -- You might want to adjust the loop incline. And reduce the slipocity! Ken: I was just gonna say reduce the slipocity, Barbie: But I think we pulled it off! Raquelle: Oh no, I haven't stolen the spotlight at all! --Raquelle is on a giant seashell seat-- Raquelle: Hey, everybody, look at Raquelle! --Raquelle lets her hair blow in the wind as she lies down on the seashell. The last few remaining guests stare at her, when they see Ryan flying back down from the sky, finally plunging into the water. The water rushes out of the pool and directly onto Raquelle. The guests applaud at Ryan's feat. Raquelle screams in anger and storms off.-- Barbie: Thanks for coming! Good night! Phew. --Barbie walks back into the Dreamhouse with her sisters when Ryan comes back out of the now-empty pool-- Ryan: *gasps* Nailed it! Barbie? Barbie? Transcript Guide [[